Luna Girl
Luna Moonbeam, also known as Luna Girl, is a mysterious girl who uses a moon-shaped device to control things and has a swarm of moths to help her with her evil deeds. She is the secondary antagonist, but sometimes an anti-hero, in the television series PJ Masks, ''and in the Disney Junior; the Animated Series, she becomes a good guy and also an ally, then (along with Connor/Catboy) the new and replacement main protagonist of the series. She is an eponymous character in “Luna and the Wolfies”, “Bye Bye Bad Luna”, and “Owlette's Luna Trouble”. She is voiced by Brianna Daguanno. '''Personality' Luna Girl, being a villain, is quite antagonistic against the PJ Masks, but there is a possibility that she secretly likes them. In "Catboy's Tricky Ticket", she can be heard humming their theme song as she flies away on her Luna Board. She also teamed up with them to defeat Romeo in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem". In "Gekko Saves Christmas", the PJ Masks let her spend Christmas with them. As mentioned before, she has several moths that help her travel during her plots. Luna Girl sometimes mistreats them and acts stubborn towards their warning attempts, but she loves them despite this. Later, at the end of the episode of the Season 30 Episode, In Luna We Trust, Luna Girl reforms and becomes a good guy and her evil personality changes to a good personality, despite continuing to be bad in the PJ Masks series. Looks Luna Girl has white & silver sparkly hair that fades to black towards the end. She wears a black mask over her face and a black and gray suit with a lunar eclipse on it. In her daytime self, Luna Girl is seen without her mask on and under her left eye is a beauty mark. She wears a black and silver dress with a gray ribbon, white laced leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes. In “Miraculous Owlette and Catboy Noir”, her akumatized self includes a silk purple dress, moth antennae, and wings that resemble Orizaba’s. She is named Moth Girl in this episode. To see the gallery of all her outfits, click here In “Luna Who?”, she wears a black hoodie sweater with dark gray sleeves, dark gray sweat pants, and white comfy socks. Her head is also wrapped in bandages. In “The Fantasy Forest Masquerade Ball”, her masquerade ball costume resembles a racmoon, with a cute racmoon mask, a purple top with short puffy princess sleeves, a lavender bubble skirt, a white crescent moon choker, purple lace gloves, fake racmoon wings on the back of her dress, and on her feet are dark purple kitten heel shoes with ribbons. In “Luna Valentine”, she wears a beautiful and sparkly lunar blue dress, star earrings, a crescent moon necklace with a heart, turquoise high heels, and she has a moon clip in her hair. In “Atlantic: Love in Paris”, she wears a white Jeanne Moreau dress with a silver ribbon around the waist, a sun hat with a dark blue ribbon, and light brown moccasin shoes. In “In Luna We Trust”, Luna Girl’s Starling form includes a purple dress with blue lining, ankle boots with moonstones, silver leggings, her Wish Pendant, a silver bracelet with blue star gemstones and one pink crescent moon gem encircling her wrist, and her hair is sky blue with moon and star clips and a streak of her silvery-sparkly Wishworld hair. In “Luna Jaquin”, her jaquin form is purple with dark star-shaped patterns, an eclipse shaped mark on her forehead, and the feathers of her wings are colored silver. Terra Monsters 'Lusine the Bunobi' Luna Girl’s starter Terra Monster and Motherella the Motharch Cynthia the Foxpaw A Foxpaw who is Eclipsion’s best friend. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Heroes Category:Former Enemies Category:Apprentices Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Students of DJES Category:Lovers Category:Cousins Category:Siblings Category:Nieces Category:Sisters